You Don't Even Care
by thenightisstillyoung23
Summary: 2 years ago, Jax Novoa murdered Daniel Miller on June 5th, right before the graduation ceremony. Dia, Jia(enemies),Jemma.
1. Epilogue

**2 years ago...**

Daniel Miller walked into the Iridium High hallway. When he left the locker room, he saw a steamed Jax Novoa.

"Well, look at that! Daniel Miller is trying to leave his problems. Too bad he won't even be alive to do it."

"Leave me alone. You have no right to be to do this to me. I won't let you."

"Let's make this quick. I have somewhere to be."

"So do I. It's called fucking home! I don't know why you want me dead, but it's irrelevant. You have nothing better to do than try to murder your problems. Well, you can go commit suicide because I am living a good life without you or Emma. I'm living life doing what I need to do to survive. You're already living your miserable life longer than me, so just go seduce Emma. It's all your worth to anyone. A little boy toy so Emma Alonso doesn't get her feelings hurt."

Jax Novoa was sent over the edge.

Jax threw a punch at Daniel.

That's what started it all.

Long story short, Jax Novoa smiled.

"Happy graduation, #MBM."

* * *

Daniel Horatio Miller is dead.

Jax smiled as he took in the sight of the funeral.

Emma was among them, yet she wasn't weeping. She smirked smugly the crying people and walked over to Jax.

"The patheticness of the situation is sickening. Nobody wants him here. Why would anyone be crying about this?"

"That's just it, Emma. Daniel is a pathetic waste of life and so is every individual who is weeping."

Jemma shook their heads and exited the building, laughing.

Jax didn't care about the tragedy.

But soon,he would.

And #MBM will be the one laughing.


	2. Chapter 1

**One year after the funeral...**

 **Mia's POV**

It's been one year since Daniel died and I've been looking for his murderer. All this time, nobody bothered to find him.( I know it's a man.) I know that I can find him. But I might find out who it was. I'm going to hang out around my suspects, the #1 being Jax Novoa. I don't know how and I don't when, but I sure as hell know why.

Jax wanted Emma Alonso. He got Emma Alonso. But he won, and still wanted revenge. Why? I'll tell you why. He didn't just want Emma. He wanted EVERYTHING Daniel had. The captain position on the Sharks, the T3 as siblings,etc.( Don't ask.)

He tried to get it the best way he could. Murder.

Or so I think. But I'll know for sure. I have lunch with him in 10 minutes. I'll know everything by then.

Until then, I'm going to get as close as possible. Do whatever I need to.

 **Jax's POV**

Mia and I are meeting at the Seven for lunch. I know I should be suspicious, but I'm not. I make my way over to there. She's waiting for me with her computer. She shuts the computer and greets me with a warm smile.

"Mia, how long has it been?"

"Too long." She said and I sat down we talked and reconnected. Then she mentions the Daniel murder thing.

Oh no.

I blew my cover.

Now what?

 _No, Jax. She doesn't know shit, and if she does, she can't prove shit either._

I swear, I'm such a basketcase sometimes.

"Who do you think would do such a thing? I mean, the only person with a real reason is you, and you probably didn't do it."

 _Oh, shit. She knows._

"I don't know."

I manage to keep my cool for the rest of the time. But if Mia knows, then Mia _dies._

 **?'s POV**

These people aren't as stupid as I would predict. Mia is smart, and that's why everyone loves her. I'll be visiting soon. Get ready, Miami. You'll never see me coming.


	3. Chapter 2

?'s POV

I am so ready to kick his ass. We all know he killed Daniel. Now he pays for it.

Mia's POV

I need help. I have gathered enough evidence, and he had an accomplice. It was a female. I bet you it was Emma. That girl just doesn't stop. Well, everything will be where it needs to be. And I will make Daniel proud.

Jax's POV

Mia is onto me. But I really need this. Emma and I have been together for 2 years. And Kanay girl is _not_ about to ruin this night.

-time skip to Jemma date-

I see the love of my life in a black teasing dress with wavy hair. Just the way I like her.

"Jax, you look great."

Oh, and I have a black tuxedo on.

"So do you. Let's check in, shall we?" I winked. Go ahead, have your fangirl moment.

We ate and had the most amazing conversation about absolutely nothing, but I wouldn't have it any other way. When we finished, we went back to my apartment.

"Has it really been this long? Two years?" Emma asked, curled into me.

"The two best years of my life."

She blushed. Oh, she's so cute when she does that.

Then I kissed her, it got heated, you can guess what happens next.

Mia's POV

"Andi, it's time. Is the fire alarm set in the right place?"

She emerges, a grimace on her face.

"Yes, ma'am."

I smiled. Not those happy smiles, but the devious smile that lets everyone know that I have no regrets about what me and my partner in crime are going to do.

Ok, and the timer is ticking, each tick letting me know that in a matter of seconds, my revenge would begins.

Andi and I hold hands as we watch the seconds count down.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1...

* * *

Who else just completely realized, that this was it. Every Witch Way is over. This brings me back. I was so different back when the very first episode premiered. Just wow...

Thank you for reading and waiting so long.

Bye, friends!


	4. Chapter 3

Jax's POV

As Emma and I cuddled, we heard a timer.

As the time ticked down, we realized we had 10 seconds to get out of there.

Emma saw it as well and we ran.

But we both knew it was it. We were too late.

My sins were catching up to me.

Emma was going to die and it's all my fault.

I fall, as a cement block hits my back. I welcome the darkness into my vision.

Mia's POV

The timer went off. If they had survived, which they shouldn't have, they had tele transported.

The powers had to go.

But as I look at the timer, I realized that maybe I went too far.

And even though Jax was obviously guilty, there's a chance Emma was innocent.

I need to do some more research.

Andi's POV

I went to visit Emma, and I had to explain that Jax was a bad person who is guilty of a crime and needed to be punished.

As I visited the loft, I had a bad feeling.

"Andi, it's been so long! How are you?"

I smiled and hugged her.

I usually wouldn't, but today is not a usual day.

"How is Jax?"

If I asked, I wouldn't be safe.

"Good. He is in the hospital, but he is making awesome recovery."

 _WHAT!?_

"What happened to him?"

"Someone bombed us."

Mia bombed you, too?

The deal was that Emma was not to be hurt in any kind of way. Jax was to die and _only_ Jax.

"Any injuries?" I ask, this all depending on what would happen to Mia.

"I have to go to the doctor and get a cast. My left arm has a cracked bone." Emma explained, near sobbing."But Jax's injuries are so much worse. He could die "

Emma was now openly sobbing. I couldn't stay with her, as much as I want to.

"Emma, I really have to go, but I will be back later."

She sobered up and walked me out.

Mia has some serious explaining to do.

* * *

"You told me Emma was going to be fine!"

"I didn't know she was going to be home! Jax told me she was supposed to be in New York by now! I wasn't going to hurt her, because she wasn't the female accomplice." Mia explained, yelling.

"Well,who Mia? Because I am starting not to trust you anymore." I yelled back, clearly not giving a shit.

"It's Jessie."

My WIT? She has a lot of explaining to do.

"I let her go on spring break, and she kills someone!?"

"I guess so."

Well, at least nothing happened to her.

I realized something. Emma and Jax were fighting when Jax died. Emma was sitting next to me. We held each other as our tears fell. But apparently Emma and Jax left in the middle of the funeral, meaning...

"E could be back." I said, still shocked.

"Who?" Mia questions, but she looks interested.

"Emma's Evil clone. She could be alive. Jax must have brought her back.

"This changes everything now." Mia said, with her head in her hand.

With all of this mess Jax has caused, we could never figure out who helped him.

But we have 2 suspects.

That's a start.

* * *

A/N

Hey.

I just finished watching episode 3 of WITS Academy. Oh my God.

Yes, some of the plot will be incorporated into this whirlwind of a story.

Please favorite and follow and review because I love your feedback.

Good or bad.

I will see you soon.

Just keep your wits about you.

Bye friends!


End file.
